Don't leave me!
by Rothruingwen
Summary: Kili is a psycho. His family couldn't accept it, but Fili always loves Him and never want to leave Him.


**Disclaimer : The Hobbit © J.R.R. Tolkien**

 **Warning** : A little bit slash, gore, psycho!kili, OOC, typo, bad grammar, etc.

 **Note** : This is my first English Fanfiction. English in not my language, so I'm sorry if there's so many bad spelling, bad sentences, or anything.

The story belong to me, hope you like it ^^

.

.

.

.

Fili groaned as his body fell to the ground.

"Fili!" Dis shouted and ran quickly to her beloved son. "Baby, are you alright? W-what do you need me to do? Please speak!"

Fili didn't speak but shook his head. Dis lifted him to the room and laying him slowly onto his own bed.

"What's going on?" Thorin asked as he entered the room.

"Kili. He lost his mind. He pushed Fili from the balcony. Please Thorin, we must do something! He's dangerous." Said Dis with a low moan.

"No! I'm alright Ma. Just- just a little sore. It's not his fault. Please, do not blame him!" Fili begged to his Mother and Uncle.

Suddenly, Kili entered the room and crying like a crazy.

"Fili!" He ran quickly but Thorin stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Go away you fools!" Dis yelled at his younger son.

"But, Ma-"

"Shut up! Go away! I don't wanna see your face." Dis glared angrily at him.

"Kili, You must understand." Said Thorin softly. He placed his hands on Kili's shoulder before letting him go out.

"I'm sorry, Fee." Said Kili, then turning back sadly.

"Ma-" Fili tried to complain but his mother stopped him.

"Don't fight me. Just sleep, boy." Dis brushed Fili's hair and kissed his cheeks.

Thorin said nothing but asked Dis to follow him, leaving Fili who fell into a sleep.

.

.

"Kili!" Fili walked into a dark room.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" Kili yelled with a painfully groan.

"No. I'm going to help you." Fili smiled. His hands quickly grabbed Kili's wrists and cut off the rope that bounded him.

"No! Thorin and Ma sent me here. If I go out, I may hurt you." Kili whimpered softly but Fili didn't care.

"Come on!"

He grabbed Kili's wrist and stepped up into their own room. He locked the door, then walking to the single bed inside the room.

"Please, don't leave me." Fili crawled to the bed then hugged Kili tightly.

"No, I won't. But-"

"Ssssshhhh. Don't say anything. I love you" Fili brushed Kili's messy hair and kissed his forehead.

"Well. Sleep fee!" Kili pulled his body from Fili's hug.

"You hate me?" Fili asked with tears fell against his cheeks.

"No! No! No! What the- Fee, I can not hate you! And, it's not me but you! You should hate me. I'm a psycho. I can hurt you, whether I want it or not." Kili tried to explain his own feeling.

"Whatever happens, you still my little brother, Kee. I'll never hate you! And please, don't leave me with any reason. Please." Fili begged.

Kili smiled and locked his hazel eyes right into the blue. He rested his head on Fili's shoulder then hugged him tightly as his heart pounding. He felt the warmth and the sweet scent from his beloved brother.

After a while, he slowly took a knive from his pocket, then moving his right hand to Fili's back. With a quick motion, he stabbed Fili's back and pierced it straight into his heart.

A loud groan leaving Fili's throat at the feeling of the sharp knive went right through his body. He rubbed his chest, and felt the tip of the knive protruded out of his chest. It hurts, but he tried to silence himself.

The blood spurted as Kili pulled out the knive from his brother's body. He could see the thick blood coated the knive then grinned. Fili couldn't help but collapsed into the bed. Blood spattered his mouth as he coughed heavily, letting it soaked the bed.

"Good night, Fee." Kili whispered.

He grunted loudly, then grabbed Fili's hand and placed it over his chest.

Fili could feel something pinned there. A knive! A handle of the knive! With the last strength, he looked at Kili, letting a low moan as his vision went dark. He panted heavily until his breathe finally gone.

"I will never leave you." Said Kili.

He slowly crawled at Fili, then curling and resting on his brother's dead body. He pulled the knive inside his own chest, and saw the blood ran out of his wound. Blood seems everywhere as his eyes fell shut.

.

END

.


End file.
